


O, But For A Whisper

by Hunith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunith/pseuds/Hunith
Summary: Of all the ways in which communication fails.





	O, But For A Whisper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ward1123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ward1123/gifts).



Illea hummed as she put together go packs, her thoughts drifting peacefully.  
  
Right up until beeping erupted from her jacket pocket.  
  
That had not been planned, he wasn't scheduled to be moving assignments, there had been no news, why was her padawan on the move!  
  
Why hadn't there been word?! Of course no one else knew that she had planted a (rather miniscule), tracker on him. Everyone seemed to think it impossible to track jedi but all one really needed to do was place it correctly.  
  
On their lightsaber.  
  
Of course there was the trouble of getting to the lightsaber, and if it put them in danger the force would probably alert them.

Probably.  
  
Illea was not force sensitive and she was not sure how it actually worked.  
  
He had left the planet! What could have made him leave the planet?! He couldn't be injured, there were field hospitals... unless it was something that put him off duty for long enough to be sent from the front.  
  
But _surely_ there would have been news by now if that were the case.  
  
If only the data was more accurate than within the space of a medium sized planet! If only she could actually contact him! But he could be in a fight and distraction was disastrous.  
  
Oh, those moments when she fanciully wished their places reversed. He at least knew where she was and what she was doing and that she was safe.  
  
Of course that was when the door exploded.


End file.
